Divergências
by Monstrenga
Summary: Numa noite chuvosa eles se esbarram e ela confunde-o fisicamente com alguém que vira mais cedo no noticiário. Afrontada, vai até ele, pergunta seu nome e descobre que, além da aparência física, ele também possuí o nome parecido. Convicta de que tamanha semelhança não pode ser pura coincidência, tenta agir naturalmente e voltar para sua casa. Ela só não esperava por sua companhia.


O Guarda-Chuva

Suspirou de maneira tediosa... Sempre gostou da chuva... Pois, geralmente, quando chovia naquela cidadela minúscula, o céu ficava tão negro que as pessoas sequer notavam um jovem, porém grisalho, com duas ou mais cicatrizes no rosto.

Como agora. Apesar de serem poucos os corajosos que passavam por ali, devido a forte chuva, nenhum deles voltou seu olhar diretamente a ele. Tinha certeza de que se fosse dia, as pessoas lhe olhariam duas vezes, no mínimo, apenas para ter certeza de que viram a epiderme rubra que atravessava sua pálpebra esquerda e o fino lábio inferior cortado por uma cicatriz diagonal que ia até seu queixo. Olhar-lhe-iam e, mesmo sem saber, lhe acusariam mentalmente...

Afrouxou a gravata enquanto suspirava pesadamente. Quanto tempo mais teria de esperar, escorado à vitrine de uma loja qualquer, até que sua carona chegasse e ele pudesse voltar para seu apartamento? Talvez tenha chego tarde demais e sua carona já tenha se ido.

Passou a mão pelas madeixas grisalhas, deixando algumas gotas de água cair dali e molhar o contorno dos ombros da camisa social que estava usando.

Tirou um cigarro do bolso e acendeu-o sem pressa. Afinal, era o único que restava após algumas horas jogando conversa fora com Asuma, um fumante obsessivo e/ou seu ex-colega de faculdade.

Sentiu alguém colidir contra seu corpo, não vendo mais nenhum lugar onde se apoiar além das grades que revestiam a vitrine a qual estava escorado. Por puro reflexo, segurou quem quer que fosse pela cintura, antes que acabasse por cair em conjunto.

Por meros segundos, que ele jurava terem durado uma eternidade, ele olhou dentro dos orbes verdes da mulher.

_Pedalando entre as correntes escuras,_

_Eu encontro uma cópia fiel._

_Uma cópia azul de prazer em mim__._

- _Gomen nasai_... – Ela sussurrou envergonhada com a proximidade do estranho. Pode ver o contraste diferente entre seus olhos. Um era completamente negro enquanto o outro, no primeiro momento em que olhou, parecia ser castanho, mas assim que pode examinar com mais clareza notou que havia um tom avermelhado... Quase que vermelho sangue.

- Não foi nada... – Claro que foi. Seu cigarro agora estava no chão e, provavelmente, encharcado! – O chão está muito escorregadio... Tome mais cuidado. – Observou-a pegar nas mãos o guarda-chuva.

Só agora percebera que, mesmo depois de já estar em sua posição original, ainda tinha uma mão na cintura da mulher. Ela corou um pouco, sem saber ao certo o que dizer, enquanto ele tentava analisar o comprimento de seu cabelo castanho.

Ela não era muito velha, pensou ele ao examinar o vestido amarelo, levemente úmido pela chuva, que lhe caia bem, lhe dava um ar juvenil. Tirou as mãos de cima da menina, que antes ele havia se equivocado em pensar que era uma mulher, e a levou ao bolso lhe dando um sorriso simpático.

- _Gomen_... – Ela repetiu incerta.

- Já disse que não foi nada. – Aumentou o sorriso, deixando que ela visse alguns dentes brancos e finos da boca dele.

Retribuiu o sorriso, um pouco tímida, e lhe deu as costas.

Suspirou... Sim, bela maneira de terminar a segunda-feira... Pondo as mãos na cintura da primeira que lhe aparece pela frente? Poderia apostar seu braço direito que aquela menina era menor de idade... E ainda sim, se flagrou olhando as pernas da garota.

Suspirou... Pelo visto estava se encaminhado para mais umas de suas longas e tediosas noites cheias de suspiros derrotados e pensamentos inúteis.

Suspirou... Apenas para não perder o costume. Não era somente ele que suspirava.

Não pode deixar de virar seu olhar delicadamente para trás. Apenas para ter certeza de que não fora loucura de sua cabeça... Para ter certeza de que tinha mesmo visto um grisalho com duas cicatrizes que batia diretamente à descrição daquele fugitivo que vira mais cedo no noticiário. Mas ele parecia tão calmo, pensou ela.

Realmente, ele não só parecia calmo como se sentia calmo. Ela estava lá, com seu guarda chuva por sobre o ombro, olhando para o estranho escorado na grade de uma _boutique_ qualquer. Seus cabelos pesavam devido aos pingos da chuva, os olhos semicerrados, como se tivesse preguiça de abri-los por completo, e as mãos nos bolsos.

Tentou lembrar-se do nome do tal rapaz que havia matado o próprio pai e acabara no noticiário dos procurados. Mas lembrou-se apenas que seu sobrenome começava com H. Há tantos sobrenomes iniciados por H... Até mesmo o seu, Hinday. Talvez, ela pensou sem tirar os olhos dele, devesse perguntar seu nome.

Sentiu um arrepio sombrio em sua espinha ao vê-lo olhar-lhe de volta e, como se ele pudesse ler seus pensamentos, lhe dizer "afaste-se" apenas com seus olhos.

O que poderia lhe acontecer? Era apenas um estranho que, talvez, tenha matado o próprio pai naquela mesma manha? Nada de anormal, certo?

Afinal, se seu nome fosse algo parecido com aquele que ela havia ouvido mais cedo, sairia o mais rápido possível a caminho da delegacia mais próxima... Ele não poderia lhe fazer nenhum mal, estavam na rua!

Andou até ele, ainda incerta.

Ele sabia que estava sendo observado... O que poderia fazer além de lhe retribuir o olhar curioso? Olhar curioso, ele pensou ao notar que estava praticamente acuando-a com seus olhos.

- _Etto_... – Ela murmurou a alguns passos dele. – Qual seu nome?

- Hatake Kakashi... – Ela arfou levemente abrindo os olhos com rapidez. Ele pode jurar que talvez ela tenha o reconhecido pelo nome. – Algum problema?

- Não... Nenhum. – Ela praguejava internamente por sua voz ter traído-lhe.

- E o seu? – Disse sem dar atenção à reação estranha daquela morena para com seu nome.

- Hinday Jun. – Queria sair correndo dali apressadamente, mas desengonçada do jeito que era, poderia tropeçar e criar alvoroço sem motivo. Não queria demonstrar seu medo. O cabelo grisalho, as cicatrize em seu sobrenome eram o suficiente para deixá-la verde em pânico.

- Prazer Hinday. – Ele disse estendendo-lhe a mão para um aperto preguiçoso.

_Ele oferece um aperto de mão torto_

_Formando um medo ainda a ser descoberto_

Nunca é tarde para correr, pensou Jun ao tocar nos dedos calejados, frios e pálidos de mão dele.

Ela acomodou sua mão levemente entre a dele, como se pertencesse aquele lugar. Coube suavemente. Ele não a apertou, apenas deixou que seu polegar acariciasse as costas da delicada e macia mão sentindo-a arrepiar. Ignorou, talvez fosse o frio. Libertou a pequena mão.

Seu coração palpitava um pouco mais descompassado que o normal. Ambos os corações.

Sorriu confuso a ela.

- Não é tarde para jovens como você andarem na rua? – Ele murmurou olhando para os próprios pés enquanto botava as mãos novamente no bolso.

Ela alarmou-se com a pergunta... Talvez ele estivesse dando-lhe a chance de sair dali... Ou sendo um cavalheiro e querendo apenas puxar assunto?

- Eu tenho um guarda-chuva e não tenho medo de usá-lo. – Disse-lhe fazendo graça da situação.

Ele sorriu... Era só isso que ele sabia fazer? Sorrir para mostrar os dentes brancos e perfeitos?

- Seus pais devem estar preocupados, já está muito tarde. – Uma parte dentro daquele grisalho questionava-se o porquê de estar mandando a garota para casa. – Ouvi dizer que há um fugitivo pela cidade.

- Pois é... – Ela lhe disse sem graça... Ele estava dando-lhe a chance perfeita para sair dali e ir direto para uma delegacia. – É melhor eu ir.

Ele pensou por meros segundos sobre a frase que ele mesmo havia dito. Simplesmente e enxota dali alegando ser perigoso durante a noite. Seria mais ainda se ele a deixasse ir sozinha.

- Eu... – Ele disse tocando levemente o delicado braço da mulher que já começava a lhe dar as costas. – Eu te acompanho até sua casa... Acho que já perdi minha carona de qualquer maneira.

Ela sentiu novamente seu coração palpitar, mas dessa vez fora por medo.

_Sinais em código Morse_

_Pulsam e me acordam da hibernação._

- Ah... Não se incomode comigo... Eu... – Ela não tinha uma desculpa descente para lhe dar.

- Não é incomodo. – Ele sorriu como já de costume, e começou a andar ao lado dela.

Ela não pareceu ter mais argumentos, então continuaram a andar pelas ruas em silencio. Certa hora, quando ela sentiu um tremor vindo dele, notou que ele estava ficando completamente encharcado e então, sutilmente, deixou que o guarda-chuva cobrisse sua cabeça também. Afinal, ele não parecia querer lhe fazer mal.

Quando menos esperou, já havia notado que seu sobrenome, suas cicatrizes e a cor de seu cabelo já não eram o bastante para lhe fazer crer que Kakashi teria assassinado alguém. E tão pouco o próprio pai.

- Estamos perto? – Ele sussurrou em algum lugar perto de sua orelha.

Só então ela pode notar o quão perto ele estava de seu corpo.

- Um pouco.

- Tenho um colega de trabalho que mora nesse bairro... Não lembro bem de seu nome. – Ele falou disperso, vagando pelos próprios pensamentos.

- O que você faz?

- Como? – Ele se surpreendeu pela pergunta... Não só pela pergunta, mas também por estar tão distraído.

- Você trabalha com o que? – Ela disse olhando para os olhos de cores distintas.

- Sou advogado...

Parou em frente a um portão de madeira que, pintado apenas por um verniz, dava um ar rupestre à casa de paredes verdes.

- Meu irmão também. – Ela lhe disse sorrindo. Apanhou-se criando laços de amizade com aquele estranho. Sabia nada mais que seu nome e sua profissão. - É aqui... – Ela disse um pouco desanimada, estava gostando da companhia.

Ele suspirou e, talvez por instinto, tirou uma mecha levemente úmida de sua testa, podendo olhar no fundo dos olhos verdes e ver seu rosto corar aos poucos.

Ela sentiu algo molhado, mas ainda sim quente, passar por sobre seus ombros. Ele sorriu carinhosamente a ela.

- Estás entregue... Sã e salva. – Puxou-a com a mão que estava ao seu ombro e lhe abraçou sem pressa. – Foi um prazer lhe conhecer, Jun. – Sussurrou contra os finos fios úmidos que se escondiam atrás da orelha da garota. Ela não pode evitar sentir um arrepio passar por sua espinha. Frio, pensou ele, ela está com frio e nada mais que isso.

- Eu... – Ela lhe disse incerta, saindo dos braços dele. – Nos veremos de novo algum dia?

- Talvez. – Disse mais a si mesmo do que a ela.

- Como?

Ele riu divertido, ignorando sua pergunta.

- É melhor você entrar... Está muito frio aqui fora e você pode se resfriar. Boa noite, Jun. – O grisalho começou a lhe virar as costas, mas a mão delicada puxou-o pela manga da camisa.

- Você mora muito longe daqui?

Não entendeu o porquê daquela pergunta justo agora.

- Sim... Eu preciso ir e... – Pensou em uma desculpa qualquer. – Seus pais devem estar preocupados.

- Tudo bem... Mas leve meu guarda-chuva e prometa... – Ela levou um tempo, olhando os próprios pés. – Prometa que um dia virá até aqui para devolvê-lo.

Ela queria vê-lo novamente. Não queria que aquele estranho saísse pelas ruas e... Nunca mais ter notícias dele. Mas afinal, ela sabe apenas seu nome, sua profissão e que mora longe de sua casa...? Como pôde criar um laço com alguém que, no início, pensou ser um criminoso?

- Eu prometo. – Sorriu-lhe e suspirou.

Ficou ali, segurando aquele guarda-chuva, esperando que ela abrisse o portão e entrasse na casa.

Fechou o guarda-chuva e abandonou-o em frente ao portão de madeira. Seguiu seu caminho com um pensamento em mente: Nunca fui bom em cumprir minhas promessas...

Sorriu irônico e, pela última vez naquela noite chuvosa, suspirou.

_Na superfície, simplicidade_

_Mas a cova mais escura em mim_

_É poesia pagã._


End file.
